Other worldly
by AntiJay
Summary: Ciel can see the dead. But only he can see them. Whos this Sebastian that needs help? Will it be a forever after and still remain even within life and death? Sebastians a ghost following Ciel at school and other places anoyying him. But they both slowly fall for each other and Sebastian asks the one question? "Ciel. You have to die" Rated M for language & furutre chapters. ENJOY XX
1. No longer sane

**Other Worldly**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Grumbling Ciel was walking down the hallway in York High School. Why do you ask? He was sent to the head teacher William T. Spears due to _'Being loud in class'_ which wasn't his fault. It was Sebastian's fault. And who is Sebastian?

Well let's just say he's from other worldly, and it should be him going to the head teacher not Ciel. Sebastian was the one who made Ciel shout out in anger and frustration.

If you haven't guessed it yet, Sebastian is a spirit. A ghost if you will. And only Ciel was able to see him, thus making him looking crazy in his classroom.

Looking around Ciel was alone which caused him to sigh in relief. Knocking on the head teacher's door, he waited for the _'Come in'_ before opening the door and stepping inside the rather large office.

And to his horror Sebastian was sat on his head teachers desk crossed legged with a smug smirk on his face. Grumbling under his breath he took a deep breath before approaching Mr. Spears.

"Mr. Phantomhive. It is threw my understanding you were sent here due to interrupting the class lesson. Am i correct?" Mr. Spears raised an eyebrow expectantly at Ciel.

"Yes Sir" The bluenette said looking at his _'Little stalker'_ Sebastian.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you" Ciel turned his head from Sebastian to Mr. Spears only for the annoying raven haired ghost to lay across the desk.

"And what caused you to be loud in class?" What was he supposed to say? _'I see dead people'_ No! He would sound crazy and probably be thrown into a mental clinical hospital if he ever said that. Terets? Nope, they would think he's a nutter still, hmm...

"I kept getting a phone call in class and when i messaged him 'No' he rang again until I answered and told him 'Go away!' Sir" Well, it's an. Okay, lie. But would Mr. Spears see through it?

"Okay but i advise that you should prob-" Ciel zoned out as he watched Sebastian stand and walk behind Mr. Spears, making funny faces and pretending to stick his finger up the head teachers nose and opening his hands wide making it look like the teacher in front of him had moose horns.

"-Mr. Phantomhive! Did I make myself clear!?" Mr. Spears shouted and Ciel shut up giggling quietly to himself.

"Crystal" And with that Ciel walked out of the office and back to his classroom. On his way there he looked up to see Sebastian smirking at him floating in air.

"Carnt you just leave me alone?" Ciel snapped but not loud enough for everyone to hear who may be passing in the hallways.

"Now why would I do that?" Sebastian's smooth teasing voice asked as he rolled onto his belly, elbows propped up and hands holding up his face in mid-air, and legs bent.

"Because I'm not gonna help you and I'm busy with school so leave me alone" Ciel told him angrily.

"Now if i left, what kind of ghost would i be?" Sebastian smiled before facing forward and going straight through the classroom door, soon followed the door opening and Ciel coming through.

"Hello Mr. Phantomhive, please take your seat and get your things back out" His classroom teacher, Mr. Mid said as Ciel entered the room.

Walking to his own seat at the back with a row of empty seats, he grabbed his bag and digged threw it to get all his items out; Book, pen, pencils, rubber and a ruler.

Writing down information from the bored, he suddenly jumped when Sebastian's head slowly came from under the table, going right threw it.

"Gah!" The bluenette shouted as he fell back on his chair falling onto the floor leaving a staring class and a chuckling Sebastian.

 _Screw trying to look sane, Sebastian was pissing him off now!_

Standing back up, unaware of the class staring, including the teacher, he turned to his _'Little stalker'_ who was leaning against the window, he stepped towards him and glared.

Raising a pointed finger he pointed at Sebastian. "For god sake Sebastian, can't you just leave me alone!? I'm at school if you haven't realized but I'm getting pissed off not being able to concentrate with you, fucking flying all over the place, scaring me, or making everyone in this class look stupid! Carnt you see you're causing trouble for me? No doubt i look like an idiot looking like I'm just talking to a fucking window, fuck off Sebastian go to someone else, and don't bother me at school! Infact! Don't bother me at all!"

After his small little rant, Sebastian's surprised face turned into a smirk. Turning around, Ciel saw the whole class staring at him. "Erm... I- I should probably go now.." And with that Ciel stood up, collected his things and tucked his chair back under the table.

When he saw Sebastian not moving anywhere he sighed. "Sebastian come on, now! Cause if you start moving shit everyone here's gonna fucking freak out, now come on" Standing there neither moved.

After a stare down he walked into the room again and went towards Sebastian. "I swear to god if you don't leave, I wonte help you"

"Oh. So now you wanna help me move on?" Sebastian smirked.

"Fine! Yes! Just come on!" And with that they both left the classroom with a stunned class left behind, but not just before Ciel turned around and said. "I'm sorry everyone, carry on" And then they left.

* * *

Arigato for reading, I hope you are enjoying it so far ^.^ Nani gonna happen? X3

 **-Ciel2031**


	2. Cake

**Recap:**

 ** _"Oh. So now you wanna help me move on?" Sebastian smirked._**

 ** _"Fine! Yes! Just come on!" And with that they both left the classroom with a stunned class left behind, but not just before Ciel turned around and said. "I'm sorry everyone, carry on" And then they left._**

* * *

 **Other Worldly**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Currently it was dinner time and Ciel was sat alone in the school's hallway. Well. Almost alone. Sebastian his floating nearby. More like, right next to him as he eats his cake.

"Mmm"

"Stop it"

"No. M! M! _Mmm!_ " Ciel moaned in delight as he ate his cake, teasing Sebastian.

"Stop it"

"Or what?"

"Or this"

And then, that's when Ciel found out. What's it's like to get a frosting face paint. Sebastian had just punched the cake upwards and into Ciel's face.

"Sebastian! My cake!" Everyone turned to look at the lone boy shouting to himself some mumbling whispers like. _'Haha look at him, he has an Imaginary friend'_ Or _'Look at that weirdo, no wonder his parents killed themselves in a fire'_ But the last one had even Sebastian angry once he saw Ciel's face to that overly spoken comment.

Ciel's eyes where downcast, teary and un-responsive to his calls.

So landing on his ghost feet. Sebastian walked to the group of kids talking and growled angrily to himself before he pulled on one's hair and another's necklace.

"Mary! Stop it!"

"Melissa, I'm not doing anything! You stop it!"

Both turn to each other to see that no one is touching each other and then a piercing scream was heard.

"Ghosts!" The two girls screamed before they ran off screaming.

Walking back to the boy Sebastian plucked the napkin from the boys hand and proceeded to clean the boy's face of cake, suddenly feeling guilty.

But why guilt? Sebastian is a proud prankster and is mischievous. And from this moment on Sebastian was slowly falling for the boy.

"Ciel?" Sebastian called to the boy.

"Yah?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Come on lets go, i only have one more lesson left. Textiles food" And with that, Sebastian began to float again and Ciel stood up to walk to the food room ready for the bell to chime, signalling there next lesson.

Walking into the classroom, Ciel got all of his cooking ingredient out for today's cooking, which was to be marble cake. As the bell rang, he lined his food on the counter and slipped on a cooking apron.

Everyone proceeded to get ingredient out and everything else, before waiting for the teachers instructions.

Door opening their teacher Mr. Ramsey came into the room and told them what was to be made as a reminder for those who may have forgotten from last week.

Setting the scales to zero, Ciel grabbed the flour bag and began to pour it into the scales, before setting to zero again and adding sugar. Repeating this process until all ingredients where together.

Struggling to stir, he felt a sudden chill and looked behind him to see that, Sebastian's chest was pressed against his back and, the raven haired man's hand was coming down to cover Ciel much more smaller hands.

Blushing, Ciel turned away, causing Sebastian to smirk. "Look. Like this" And thus Sebastian began to help Ciel stir the mix. Looking more like mix.

Looking around to see he forgot the coco powder he turned around to face Sebastian. "Sebastian"

"Hmm?"

"I forgot the coco powder"

Looking down Sebastian saw that Ciel was correct. Releasing from the grip on Ciel he shooed him to get coco powder before carrying on to mix the ingredients together before lifting up the bowl and pouring half into another bowl.

People around started gasping and shaking in a slight bit of fear. Soon Ciel returned and poured the coco powder into one of the bowls before mixing it together.

"You have 47 minutes left" Mr. Ramsey shouted and clapped his hands to get the children's attention in the cooking room.

Hurrying up the bluenette poured the two mixes together in a baking tray before getting a spoon and slowly mixing them together to make a swirl before slipping oven gloves on and putting it into the oven.

"Finally"

Sighing he began to pack away and wash his hands. All that was left to do now was to wait for it to finish baking and take it out. As he sat he went to his thoughts.

 _'Sebastian's been getting a bit closer lately and more jokey. But it was more like flirting. No! What am I thinking no, I don't want to think this but I wanna know my thoughts? No one else can hear my thoughts so I might as well carry on'_

He shifted on is chair and carried on to think to himself.

 _'I kinda liked it when Sebastian's chest was pressed close to my body'_ He blushed at the thought before dismissing the idea. _'He's dead, ima alive. It wonte work'_

He was too deep in though he didn't even realize he had thought through 47 minutes away almost in a blink of an eye.

So putting his oven gloves back on his got his cake out, cleaned up again and waited for the bell before leaving the school as soon as possible with Sebastian flying by his side as they waited at the bus stop.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Will be updated soon ^.^

 **-Ciel2031**


	3. A boy

**_Recap:_**

 ** _'I kinda liked it when Sebastian's chest was pressed close to my body'_** **He blushed at the thought before dismissing the idea.** ** _'He's dead, ima alive. It wonte work'_**

 **He was too deep in though he didn't even realize he had thought through 47 minutes away almost in a blink of an eye.**

 **So putting his oven gloves back on his got his cake out, cleaned up again and waited for the bell before leaving the school as soon as possible with Sebastian flying by his side as they waited at the bus stop.**

* * *

 **Other Worldly**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Currently a boy and his ghost stalker where on a bus heading back home to where they live. Ciel would mainly say where HE lives. But… He can't get rid of Sebastian so it's also basically his home to.

So on the bus he was humming to a song looking out the bus window at the passing view.

 _'Never had that many friends growing up so I learned… to be. Okay… with it. Just me. Just me. Just me. Just.. Me. And I'll be fine. On the outside'_

 _'I like to eat in school by myself, anyway... So I'll just stay. Right here. Right here. Right here. Right.. Here. And I'll be fine. On the outside'_

 _'So I just stay in my room after hours with the moon, and think of who knows my name-'_

"What you listening to?" Sebastian asked as he hovered in front of Ciel, pulling out an earbud.

"Fine on the outside. Now leave me alone" The teenager said as he stuck the ear buds back into his ear to reassume listening to the song.

Musical instruments played with bells before the voice entered again 'So I left home I packed up and I moved far.. away. From my past one day. And I laughed. I laugh-' He turned to press the bus bell, standing up and waiting for the bus to stop so he could leave.

"So… Sebastian" Ciel started and turned his music off rooting for his apartment keys. Finding them he opened the door and began to walk inside. "Yes?" Was the reply. Closing the door behind him Ciel sat on the sofa tired only to see Sebastian float through the door seconds later with a big smile on his face.

"What do you need my help with?"

"To get this boy I had fallen in love with to go out with me" Sebastian's reply was as he hovered above the sofa before he stopped flying and laid down on it, arms behind his head.

"Oh that's easy as pie. If you haven't noticed, you dead, and he's alive. Right?" Ciel questioned.

"Yes, he's still alive unfortunately" Sebastian sighed as he closed his eyes thinking to himself.

"Okay so what's his name so we can start looking?"

"His name begins with a C"

"Oh thanks a lot Sebastian, that's a great help. Got anything to identify him with? Looks?"

Sebastian thought for a minute before he spoke up again. "He likes cake. Like. A lot" Sebastian said as he turned his head to see Ciel getting up to go to the connected kitchen to begin to prepare dinner.

"Very helpful" The bluenette sarcastically said.

"And he has ash blue hair" Sebastian added flying up to the kitchen to see what Ciel was making. But he was just warming up his piece of cake he made earlier that day and topped the side off with some ice cream.

So sitting down in his chair, he ate the cake before cleaning it away. "Sebastian, seen as though you are struggling to come up with helpful notes, go to the park or something and clear your head before coming back"

"Fine. I could do with finding some kittens to calm me actually" After that Sebastian left leaving Ciel to sigh. _'Time to get to work…'_ He thought before grabbing his cleaning supplies.

* * *

Haha. Next chappies gonna me funny.

 **-Ciel2031**


	4. Singstar

**_Recap:_**

 ** _So sitting down in his chair, he ate the cake before cleaning it away. "Sebastian, seen as though you are struggling to come up with helpful notes, go to the park or something and clear your head before coming back"_**

 ** _"Fine. I could do with finding some kittens to calm me actually" After that Sebastian left leaving Ciel to sigh. 'Time to get to work…' He thought before grabbing his cleaning supplies._**

* * *

 **Other Worldly**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"You aint nothing but a hound dog. Cryin' all time. You aint nothing but a Hound dog. Cryin' all the time. You aint never caught a rabbit. And you aint no friend o' mine" Ciel sung as he walked around the kitchen mopping the floor, occasionally using the mop handle as a microphone.

Finishing up mopping he grabbed the duster from under the sink cleaning the walls as he wiggled his butt in the halls ways to the bedroom where he picked up the hairbrush and jumping on the unmade bed singing. Using the hairbrush as a microphone.

"Well they said that you was high classed. Well, that was just a lie. Well they said that you was high classed. Well, that was just a lie"

Meanwhile Sebastian was back and watching the whole scean.

"-You aint never caught a rabbit. You aint no friend o'-" Right at this moment Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's torso and finished the song whispering in the teen's ear. "-Mine"

Blushing Ciel turned around to see a smirking Sebastian.

The ghostly stalker has time to think while petting the kittens at the park and the street way. He decided he should probably admit to Ciel who he wants to go out with.

"S-Sebastian! W-what are you doing here!?" Ciel yelled trying to cover up his embarrassment and busying himself with making the bed right.

"I finished my thoughts at the park while petting some cats and yea I though more on the person I was trying to tell you about"

"Really?" Ciel was exited. Finally Sebastian could leave him alone forever! Forever? Now he wasn't so sure… I mean. He likes Sebastian… A lot but is it love?

"Yes"

"Okay, proceed" Ciel said as he began to make a cup of steaming hot coffee.

"This boy, doesn't live alone" 'Right' Ciel thought and Sebastian continued "he's a bit short but cute short, short" 'Okay where getting somewhere here' "He's allergic to cats. His last name begins with a P and his first name is Ciel"

Ciel spurted out his coffee and looked at a smiling Sebastian. This isn't a playful or jokey smile, it was real.

"M-Me?" Ciel dare ask as he looked at Sebastian.

Nodding. Ciel gulped and tried to get his own emotions in check. I mean yea he couldn't deny it, Sebastian was pretty good looking and not to mucled, but he was dead. Dead. Gone. Not alive. How would it even work out?

"I-" Sebastian cut the bluenette off.

"How will it work you ask?" Nodding Sebastian continued "Simple. You have to die"

 _'WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! WHAT!?'_

"WHAT!?" By now the carpet was ruined by coffee stains with small pieces of broken glass from his cup.

"I'm not asking you to kill yourself" At this Ciel sighed in relief. Until… "I'll kill you" At that Ciel's head shot back up to look at Sebastian "WHAT!? NO!"

"Why not it will work out perfectly? You wonte be lingering wondering who killed you, when I killed you, and because you didn't kill yourself you wonte end up in hell, so when I get to go out with you, we will both end up in heaven. Unless. You would rather go to hell…"

"SEBASTIAN! I don't want to die! Carnt we just see how dead and living work out first, at least?" Ciel questioned. Wait. So did Ciel basically just admit to Sebastian and himself that he wants to go out with Sebastian? A ghost? A dead person? A spirit?

"Okay" And with that. There new relationship began.

* * *

Oooo Yey another chappie!

 **-Ciel2031**


	5. Funfair

_**Recap:**_

 _ **"SEBASTIAN! I don't want to die! Carnt we just see how dead and living work out first, at least?" Ciel questioned. Wait. So did Ciel basically just admit to Sebastian and himself that he wants to go out with Sebastian? A ghost? A dead person? A spirit?**_

 _ **"Okay" And with that. There new relationship began.**_

* * *

 **Other Worldly**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Yawning Ciel sat up grogaly and anoyying. Someone was knocking on his door on a saturday. Anoyyed he went to go and ansew the anoyying shit who had woken him up from his slumber.

Just before Ciel reached the door handle there was a voice from the other side of the door.

"Ciel. Do you wanna build a snowman~?" The voice sang. Knowing who it is Ciel groaned and told them 'No' and to 'Fuck off, why the hell did you wake me' he said while walking away from the door. Only for the voice to get louder.

"Come on lets go and play. I wanna see you threw this door, or threw the floor, come on lets kill you, today~" The voice sang. Changeing for a daisney to his own.

"For fuck sake Sebastian, its to early for this shit, stop messing around and no, lets not kill me today. We agreed upon this yesterday? Remember?" Ciel tried to remind the raven haired ghost that floated through the font door.

"So~" Sebastian said hovering over Ciel and began to plat his longish hair.

"So what?" The bluenette asked.

"What we doin today?"

"I dunno. Prehaps go to the fair and arcades?" Ciel shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, but i will totally beat you on the 2 player games" Sebastian said causeing Ciel to glare and smirk.

"Bring. It. On"

"Winner buys loser an ice cream" Sebastian shouted exitedly.

"Deal! WAIT! You dont even have any money! I pay for you! You dont even eat!" Ciel turns his head to up to see Sebastian smileing at him with a smirk.

Huffing, Ciel stood to go into his bedroom and get dressed for the day.

He was wearing a picachu hoodie, that was baggy with a large hood which made him look really cute when he had it up. He wore light coloured jeanes with trainers, and on the bottom was wheels that could easily be clicked away.

Grabbing his keys and phone he locked the door and ran outside, knowing Sebastian would soon catchup. Proving this, when he was walking the street, Sebastian suddenly came out from the side of the building.

"I just realized, arnt i gonna look crazy and also act crazy playing and talking to someone, no one else can see but me?" Ciel questioned as he saw rollercoasters and fairest wheels come into view.

All of a sudden Sebastian shouted "Race ya!" and took of flying down the street to be the first at the fair ground. Hot on his heals, Ciel unlipped his wheels on his shooes and was zooming down the hill to the fair ground.

Almost as fast as Sebastian. Not being able to stop quick enough, Ciel was about to hit a car. In a blink of an eye, Ciel's life flashed before his eyes. And he began to feel light and the breeze in his face.

Was this what it was like to be dead? Opening his eyes he saw Sebastian was pushing and stearing him on the path.

Looking down Sebastian smiled before kissing Ciel's cheek. "Thats cause i won" He smirked while Ciel's home made colour chart on his face grew redder and redder as seconds ticked by.

Proceeding to the fair, Ciel squeeled in exitement. Rushing to the booths he payed for some tokens and looked around to see what ride, to ride next. "Which one first?" He asked turning to see Sebastian leaning towards the more scarier rides.

"How about 'Extreme'?" Extreme was like the flipflop in flaamingo land. A circle of seats that swings high up into the air. But this one only had 16 seats.

Mumbling Ciel looked to less tall rides. "What? Is Cielly scared?" Sebastian mocked taking a look of a scared child.

"Course not!"

"Well come on then" The spirit said smileign as he floated beside Ciel to the ride. Lining up Ciel got more nervus and exited at the same time. "Nervous?"

Ciel snapped out of his toughts "A little" Thats a lie, he was really around e saw it was time to board the ride. There wasnt many people possably 7 including himself.

They was told two per 4 seats so it gives the ride an even balance. Looking around they were diffrent seats. Blue, silver, red and purple. So climbing upon a seat, he sat on the blue seats.

The other people where doubled friends so he didnt have to worry about anyone else being with him. Once everyone seated the ride owner pulled down the saftey bars, on all seats including the empty ones.

Floating into place Sebastian sat on the seat next to Ciel in the middle seats and stopped floating to proparly sit down in them.

"Ready?"

Nodding the ride started with some up beat remix music.

Moving one hand from one of the handles on the saftey bar, Sebastian put his right hand on Ciel's left hand and held tightly.

Looking to his left, Ciel saw Sebastian smiling at him, causing him to blush before the ride began to move. Toes clutching, eyes closeing, Ciel took a deep gasp as the ride went really high off the ground to the side before dropping and swining to the other side.

"Your doing well" Sebastian said as he put his head through the seats sides and kissed Ciel on the cheek. All while tightning his grip on Ciel.

"Y-yea?" Ciel uncertain voice asked?

"Yea" Sebastian encouraged. Ciel smiled at that, mentaly cheering as the ride was coming to a stop.

"Your mentally cheering arnt you?" Sebastian asked.

"Maby" Was the one word reply as the ride came to a stop and he was slightly shaking before the saftey bars lifted and he got of the ride with a slight wobble to his steps.

Sebastian following close by as he began to float again.

Huffing Ciel leaned against a photobooth. Turning around he had an idea. "What pic?"

Nodding Sebastain enterd withe the small blunette. There lucky that cameras are able to pic up ghosts.

A few clicks ere heard and they headed out to look at the row if pictues.

The first one, Sebastian was doing bunny ears behind Ciels head while on the secoond picture they both did bunny ears. On the third picture, they pretended to have glasses out of there hands. Fourth was normal and the fith one made Ciel blush.

It was a picture of Ciel, kissing Sebastian back on the cheek.

* * *

Aww how cute. But there still at the fair in next chappie. Its gonna be fun X3. Any sugestions for rides would be a great help X3

And hopefully this makes up for all the last two short chapters!

 **-Ciel2031**


	6. Mentaly ill

_**Recap:**_

 _ **The first one, Sebastian was doing bunny ears behind Ciels head while on the secoond picture they both did bunny ears. On the third picture, they pretended to have glasses out of there hands. Fourth was normal and the fith one made Ciel blush.**_

 _ **It was a picture of Ciel, kissing Sebastian back on the cheek.**_

* * *

 **Other Worldly**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Smiling Ciel grabbed his blue botton candy from the candy man, and payed before pulling his large hoodie over his head and bit into his cotton candy looking around the theme park for a place to sit.

"Over here" Sebastian called and Ciel followed to sit down on a bench.

"You havin fun?" Ciel turned to the raven haired ghost and smiled as he nodded taking one ladt bite out of his cotton candy before throwing away the candy stick into the trash can.

"Where to now?"

"Hmm. How about that one?" Sebastian pointed to the fairest wheel, already floating towards the ride before Ciel agreed. But by the looks of things Ciel agreed as he followed Sebastian to the ride.

"That will be 3 tokens please" The ride owner said smileing and holding out his hand.

Stepping upon the ride, Ciel was strapped in with the bar across his waste, before the ride moved before stopping allowing one last pair of people to join in.

Looking to his left, Sebastian's hand was upon his own that rested on the bar as he leaned over the edge to have a look below. He blushed before looking out at the other rides in the park, and their lights that lit up the darkend sky.

"It's beautiful" Sebastian turned to see where Ciel was looking. "Indeed. It is. But nothing can beat your beauty" Sebastian smiled as Ciel blushed even deeper, and pulled up his hoodie to hide away from the scrutanizeing gaze.

"I-... Thanks" Ciel blused deeper as the ride came to a stop at the top of the ride, letting people get off below them.

Sighing as the fresh warm breaze washed over him, he jumped slightly as his chin was grabed and was forced to face Sebastian.

Leaning in, Sebastian brushed his lips against Ciel's all the while pulling Ciel's hoodie up all the way to hide his face. Ciel was his. And no one else should be allowed to see him in this state of passion.

Leaning into the cold lips. Ciel softly moaned before blushing and releasing to gasp for breath.

Leaning on the back of the seat, the ride began to move again, until it was there turn to step of the ride. Or in Sebastians case. Float off the ride.

"Does that mean where a couple now?" Ciel questioned as he rememberd the kiss and blushed for the hundreth time that night.

Sebastian turned to look at Ciel smiling "If you wish it" Nodding Both males headed to the side walk, calling for a taxi to head home.

Climbing in the taxi, Ciel stated where he wanted to go before turning to Sebastian.

Turning around to ansew the younger male, he was unsure on how to act, due to the point it looked like the bluenette wasnt talking to him but to someone on his side. But there was no one there.

"That'll be 5. 15 please" Taxi man said holding out his hand for the money. Paying Ciel and Sebastian exited the car and enterd the appartment.

As soon as the male left the taxi mans vheacle he wrote down the adress and left to finish up work.

Laughing. Ciel spun on his feet feeling light weight and happy "I've never been so happy Sebastian" Ciel giggled smileing at the raven haired male.

"Oh? And whys that?"

Ciel blushed before ansewing "I- i had a really great time with you. And i feel as though we've come closer just in a day" Ciel smiled before finishing "And. Even before we started 'this' i allways pictured you as family. An anoying cusain if you will"

"Thanks" Sebastian said flatley "I was enjoying the compliment until then"

"Oh get over it you big baby" Ciel smiled "You where anoying though"

"So im not anoyying now?" Sebastian said

"Well i wouldnt say that" Ciel gave a devalish smirt "But your passable" Ciel smiled brightly, gaspin as cold lips rested on his own "Thank you" Sebastian whisperd to the boy.

"W-we should go to bed now" Stumbling Ciel ran to his bedroom rooting, stripping down to his boxers.

Seabstian came floating through the closed bedroom door "We?" the raven haired ghost asked.

"I-"

"I'm only messing with you"

Ciel chuckled "Heh. Yea. But, i mean- I dont mind, you know? if you want to that is-"

"I'd be honoured"

Blushing, the bluenette moved into the bed making room for Sebastian.

Yawning, Ciel pulled himself close to Sebastians chest, enjoying the coolness of the chest. Jolting when coldish arms wrapped around his waist.

Ciel blinked open an eye to see Seabstian smileing at him before he was cutely kissed on the nose, looking at his nose where he had been kissed, going crosseyed before looking up at Sebastian blushing.

Leaning in again for another kiss from the younger man, Sebastian pushed harder into the kiss, ocasionally nipping and slipping toungs against toung before it became a battle of dominance.

Sneaking a hand down Ciel's body, he deepend the kiss.

His hand went thurther and thurther until...

"Ngg" Ciel moaned as he bucked into the cool hand pressing against his crotch.

Yawning, Ciel kissed Seabstian again before Seabstian released his member and went back to hugging his waste.

"Go to sleep" Nodding, within minuetes Ciel was asleep in the arms of his once called stalker to boyfriend.

* * *

A loud nocking on the door awoke Ciel and he shouted out into the open with his eyes still shut. "SEBASTIAN IF THATS YOU FUCK OFF! ITS EARLY IN THE MORNING!"

"Ciel?"

Ciel turned his head to the voice and jumped as he saw Sebastian. "Ciel. That wasnt me" Standing up as quick as a falling pin, Ciel slipped on a shirt before going to ansew the door.

Opening it he was faced with a police man and a man what looked to be wearing a doctors outfit.

"Yes? Can i help you?" The blunette asked as he looked up at the two men in his doorway.

"Is there anyone else living with you?" They asked.

Ciel was uncertain. I mean yes, Seabstian was living with himm, but he wasnt exacly alive. "Does that count for the dead?" Ciel asked as he felt a cold chest press against his back and hands on his shoulders, he looked up to see Sebastian.

"What do they want?"

"I dont know" Ciel asnewd behind him.

"Is there someone there?" The police officer asked as he saw the blunette talk to 'someone' behind him.

Ciel sighed before continueing "No one is living with me, but Sebastian"

"Can we see him please?" One asked.

"If you carnt see him infront of you now, then no you carnt see him. Not many people can see the dead you know" Ciel spat. He was in a bad mood due to been awoken at 7 in the morning.

Nodding as they have they asnew they turned to the boy "You are to come with us. From now on you are to be assigned to the mental hospital, under the discription as mentaly i'll on seeing things"

Ciel froze and paled, and couldnt help but double over and vomit onto the floor near his feet.

Shouting Ciel pointed at the door "SEBASTIAN! CLOSE THE DOOR!" he managed to get out as he began to get an asthma attack on the floor.

"In- ha- haer- inhaler" Ciel whisperd to Sebastian. Soon getting the requested item. Breathing in his breathing went back to normal before it hitched as the door burst down.

In a blink of an eye the two men wrapped there arms around the youngers to drag him out the door. He was kicking and screaming, 'Im sane' and 'Im not mental' and 'It's a gift!' but no on listend.

Kicking the grip tightend before he was injected with a syrum, imediantly relaxing him, before he was placed in the back of a van.

"Ciel, Ciel, Ciel. Ciel ansew me!" Sebastian shouted as he hoverd over Ciel's limp body in the van.

"Se-bastian" The young boy lifted his hand and placed it on Sebastians cheek "Save me" Was his last words before passing out.

They dont know who would of told on Ciel, but only one person came to mind. The taxi driver. He was the only erson who knew where they lived, as they dropped them off home. Unless they where followed there is no other explanation.

* * *

Okay. Big turn of events. I dint even plan this. But somehow its working X3 whats gonna happen now? DUN DUN DUN!

 **-Ciel2031**


	7. Suiside

_**Recap:**_

 _ **"Se-bastian" The young boy lifted his hand and placed it on Sebastians cheek "Save me" Was his last words before passing out.**_

 _ **They dont know who would of told on Ciel, but only one person came to mind. The taxi driver. He was the only erson who knew where they lived, as they dropped them off home. Unless they where followed there is no other explanation.**_

* * *

 **Other Worldly**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

"NO! GET OFF ME!" The bluenette yelled as a nurse in white attempted to put a hospital gown on the 13 year old.

"Hold still darling" The nurse called 'Jessica' said as she tried to put a kids, pictures gown on the younger male who was fighting away. And in the corner, hands out scared and angry at the same time.

Running, at a chance of freedom he ends up in a corner. 'Oh no'

After 10 minuetes, Ciel found himself wearing a pictured childs hospital gown, some white slippers, an IV needle in his arm, sitting in the living room drinking hot chocolate in a beaker.

They though it would be safer.

"Ciel. Ciel talk to me. Please"

"Why should i?" Ciel said as he turned to face one of the doctors oposit him.

"Because i would like to help you with your little problem"

"Look yea? I can see dead people, end of story, im not crazy like these fuckers in here, i know right from wrong, and what is and whats not. So dont say you will help mean when i dont need it" He snaped going back to his hot chocolate, ignoreing the doctor.

Standing up he went to walk to his room. "Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"I dont like it here" Ciel softly sobbed as he layed face first on his bed. Jumping slightly as a cold hand rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Shh. Its okay. They will see it soon, okay? They will knoe your not crazy and that they just made an error, thats all. Okay?" Sebastian shushed his boyfriend on the medical bed as he sobbed into his pillow.

"WHEN THOUGH SEBASTIAN!? WHEN!? IM FUCKING STUCK HERE!"

Sebastian flinched at the tone and Ciel settled "Sorry"."No. Its okay" Sebastian said as he kissed the boys temple. "Let it all out"

Hitting pillows and matress kicking minuets later, Ciel was yanked back by both his arms by a doctor dressed in white. "Calm down" The doctor said only to get a reply of. "I can calm down when i want, im not crazy, im just letting all the fustraition of you idiots putting me in a place like this" He yelled trying to get free.

"Calm down" Was the reply yet again.

"Are you deaf, stubbon or what. I told you!"

"Calm down" Was the reply yet again.

"Ciel" Sebastian called and it stopped the boy as he whisperd said mans name back.

"Pardon?" The doctor said as he watched as the boy leaned slightly foward to nothing, but air. But to Ciel he was leaning towards Sebastian.

Letting go of the boy he saw that he was calm now.

"Look sir, im sorry, im angry at being here, all the white walls and being told what to do you know? But i dont diserve to be here. The longer i stay here i will, end up turning crazy in the end"

But he looked up to see that the doctor was gone.

"Git" he murmured before laying back down onto his bed. "Hey Sebastian"

"Yea" Said ghost said as he hoverd over Ciel. "Im bored, play with me" Was the reply and Seabstian smirked.

Floating downwards Sebastian began to roam his cold hands over Ciel's body. "Ngg. Not like this Sebastian. Someone might come in" Ciel said trying to get away from the lips pressing feather kisses on his body and face.

"Fine. Play on your own" And with that Sebastian left through the wall.

Door bursting open, two doctors came in with a metal trolley in hand. "Afternoon Ciel. Its time for your medication"

"NO!" Said boy backed up into the corner of the bed pushing his hands out infront of him, to create a distance infront of him.

"Now now. No fighting. Sooner the better and its over" Ciel had to agree there, theres no chance he was gonna get past these people anyway. Sighing he held his arm up to them and they smiled. "Im glad you've desided to cooporate with us Ciel"

Ciel didnt comment on that and ignored the tingly sensation as they injected into the IV needle before taping it so he would trap it anywhere and wraping a clean bandaid on it.

Curling in on himself, Ciel realized hes not getting out of here. If he was put in here cause he wasnt crazy, and theres no way of him to stop being 'crazy' as they list how he is, then hes stuck here, forever.

The realization dawned on him, and he thought back to Sebastians words at his appartment.

He loved Sebastian before they became boyfriends and now that they spent more time together hes grown to love him more. But does he love Sebastian enough to kill himself, or Sebastian kill him?

What does he have left in life? His parents are dead. He never really had any friends. He is forever stuck here and if not, hes pretty sure he will be stuck in this mental hispital for a few years, possibly 20, and injected everyday within those 20 years. Thats 7,300 injections a day.

Sighing, he nods to himself and walks towards the window. Lifting his fist he punched it until it broke. Glass in hand he hissed but shook the pain away and stood on the ledge ready to drop 200feet.

It wasnt the fear of being dead. It was the fear of dieing. And just when he was about to syep off, a nurse came in pulling him to the floor, with 5 other doctors and 2 nurses coming in to hold him down.

Injecting him with syrum, the boy fell limp and into the darkness oncemore.

* * *

Thank you for reading xx

 **-Ciel2031**


	8. Reunited

_**Recap:**_

 _ **It wasnt the fear of being dead. It was the fear of dieing. And just when he was about to syep off, a nurse came in pulling him to the floor, with 5 other doctors and 2 nurses coming in to hold him down.**_

 _ **Injecting him with syrum, the boy fell limp and into the darkness oncemore.**_

* * *

 **Other Worldly**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Awakeing he came to, and found the window now has bars 'Oh great' he thought until Sebastian appeared above him. "I heard what you tried to do" He said with a smirk.

"Its hell here isnt it? If you stay here long enough you will die anyway. Have you seen what they do to those who have stayed here longer? I have, i was looking at them all today" Sebastian smiled.

"Kill me" Ciel horsely said with his dry thorought.

Nodding Sebastian helped Ciel up and walk him to a hallway door. "Wait here and put your hand to the key hole. After that Sebastian floated threw the door.

Wondering what Sebastian has in mind he suddenly saw diffrent coloured pills come through the key hole and into his palm. Thats what Sebastian had in mind.

To overdose.

Putting the pills in his mouth, without water he felt like gagging. Chewing them he got enough salava to swollow them before Sebastian reapeared infront of him.

"Got anymore?" He questioned the raven haired spirit. Nodding the man left again for a second over dose before the boy fell onto the floor, hurling wanting to be sick but couldnt.

Doctors and nurses could be hard and wheels of what he persumed to be with medical equipment coming to his aid. But it was to late. Ciel fell into unconciousness for ever.

Well...For about 2 seconds before he re awoke as a ghost, soon pressed against a warm chest. Scared and startled, he saw Sebastian smiling at him and kissing him.

"Ciel. We need to go, cause if your close by, they have a chance of getting you back in your body" Nodding they headed off and away from the building.

"So. This is the dead?" Ciel sighed as he felt at peice.

"CIEL WHAT DID YOU DO!" Said boy turned around to see his mum and dad.

* * *

OOOOOOOoooo wat now? Just one more chappie left i think and im done. Though i will make specil chapters such as Xmas and Halloween and birthday chapters

 **-Ciel2031**


	9. Comba

_**Recap:**_

 _ **"Ciel. We need to go, cause if your close by, they have a chance of getting you back in your body" Nodding they headed off and away from the building.**_

 _ **"So. This is the dead?" Ciel sighed as he felt at peice.**_

 _ **"CIEL WHAT DID YOU DO!" Said boy turned around to see his mum and dad.**_

* * *

 **Other Worldly**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

"Mum? Dad?" He started to cry "But how!?" He bawled almost like a baby, berrying his face in his parents chests.

"Ciel what did you do!? Why did you die!?" They shouted in unsion at there son.

"They thought i was crazy because i can see the dead and i was sent away in a mental hospital but it was driving me crazy and i didnt like being told what to do and how they injected me 3 times a day" He said in a rush before hugging his parents again.

"You could see the dead?" Ciel nodded rubbing his arm. "I didnt want to tell you cause i thought you would send me here, thats when you was alive"

"Oh Ciel" Rachel said before running he hand over her sons cheek.

"And whos this?" Vincent gestured to Sebastian.

"Hes. Hes my boyfriend" Ciel whisperd.

"WHAT!? Please tell me you didnt kill him before you killed youself"

"NO! NO MUM, DAD! OMG NO NO! I would never do that" Ciel said worriedly.

"Im afraid i was murderd by my girlfriend when i was stright" Sebastian but in.

"Im sorry to hear that. Anyway where together now and thats all that matters. Its time to go now Ciel"

"But what about Sebastian?"

"He can come to" She said as an escalator of glass appeard out of no where.

"Okay this is weird. I never thought they would be escalators" Ciel chuckled and they all joined in before Sebastian wrapped his arms around the boys waste, giving him a sensual kiss behind the young boys ear, making the younger moan slightly hoping his parents didnt hear.

"Yes we did hear hun" Vincent said smileing a small chuckle.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted as they reached the top of the moving stairs.

"Welcome. To heven son" Vincent anounced as they enterd the golden gates of heaven.

"CIEL WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Ciel was suddenly slapped in the face, he awoke to find he was still alive, in a warm house with Sebastian hovering above him. Very much alive.

"What happend?"

"You where in like tis coma dream state" Sebastian worriedly said as he pulled Ciel to his chest.

"How about mum and dad?" Sebastian looked a him confuzed. Ciel saw and looked down said, that bit where true.

"I dont know weather that was a nice or horrible dream" He said before hugging Sebastian. Laying down they cuddled, shared a few kisses, before falling asleep. But not a deathly sleep.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading i hope you enjoyed!

 **-Ciel2031**


	10. Birthday lovin

_**Recap:**_

 _ **"You where in like tis coma dream state" Sebastian worriedly said as he pulled Ciel to his chest.**_

 _ **"How about mum and dad?" Sebastian looked a him confuzed. Ciel saw and looked down said, that bit where true.**_

 _ **"I dont know weather that was a nice or horrible dream" He said before hugging Sebastian. Laying down they cuddled, shared a few kisses, before falling asleep. But not a deathly sleep.**_

* * *

 _ **WARNING-YAOI**_

* * *

 **Other Worldly**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Birthday Special**

* * *

"Ciel. Ciel wake up"

Ciel stired and opend his eyes to see Sebastian smiling at him. He looked around to see he was in a diffrent home.

"Where am i?" He was passed a cup of hot chocolate as he sat up in bed. "Happy birthday babe" Sebastian said kissing the younger on the lips with the taste of sweet chocolate.

"I love you"

"I love you too. But it doesnt ansew my questioin of 'Where am i?' you know" Ciel said smileing before taking another sip of hot chocolate.

"Follow me" The raven haired male said helping the bluenette to stand before leading him to the front room to fine his the fire on, a dog on the rug and a lit birthday cake on a coffie table.

"Where are we?" He asked again.

"For your birthday, i desided we needed to move out of the appartment" At this Ciel turned to Sebastian and happy tears lit his eyes. "Oh Sebastian! I love you so much!"

A loud bark made Ciel look to see a dog oming towards him "You got a- a dog!? OMG YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Ciel yelled as he went to his knees to hug the alsation.

"Thank you Sebastian. For everything"

"Oh.. But that aint everything..." He said making the younger turn to see Sebastian slowly un buttoning his shirt.

Smirking, Ciel grbed the dog and put her in the bedroom before closing the door and turning back to Sebastian with a seductive smirk.

He walked foward pushing on Sebastians chest until they was both on the soft plush rug infront of the fire.

Kissing and moaning could be heard thoroughout the room as the two males began to get intimate with each other, for god knows how many times though the time they have been together.

Roaming hands squeezed Ciel's butt before the younger was pushed to be under the older male.

"Your so beautiful" Sebastian said as he leaned in lifting Ciel's shirt up to suckle on the skin shown, making little whimper noises come from Ciel's mouth in the small motion.

"Se-Sebastian~" Ciel moaned as he wrapped his legs around Sebastians waste, suddenly realizing how hard hes become.

"I nee- i need. Please Sebastian. I need" Ciel whined and Sebastian ansewered with "What do you need Ciel, tell me what you want me to do Ciel"

Ciel whined knowing what game Sebastian wanted to play. But when he didnt ansew Sebastian stopped what he was doing. "Tell me what you want Ciel"

Ciel whined before saying "I need. I need you to touch me. I need you. All over and in- inside me. Please Sebastian. I need" Ciel whined pulling on Sebastian to get another kiss.

Acting to Ciel's command he began to rub the younger male through his boxers before taking them off completely. Sitting up after pleasureing the younger male he smirked before saying. "Touch yourself for me"

Ciel's head shot up from the floor "What!"

"You heard me. Touch. You're. Self"

Whining after being denied he began to prep himself, for Sebastian. His boyfriend. His lover.

"Its okay. Masters gonna take good care of you" Sebastian said as he his Ciel's bottom harshly before pulling his hips, and rubbing himself upto where Ciel prepped himself.

"Ngg" Ciel moaned as he slowly became one with Sebastian. "Ahh~ Sebas-tian~"

* * *

AN: (Incert Lemon here) Sry i carnt put this part. My mum sometimes reads my stories. HI MUM! GO AWAY! *Coff coff* Anyways. It embarassing to write them and my mum reads them. I mean like on my hidden and old accounts i had like 107 odd ppl wanting more Lemon and Lime smut but, ya know.. my mum read one, i think. So sry about thatt xx

* * *

Awaking up the next morning, he hissed at the soreness in his arse before looking to see Sebastian brought him another hot cup of hot chocolate.

"What are you? My own personal coffie man?" Ciel said chuckleing with Sebastian before leaning up for a kiss.

* * *

Thanks for reading ^.^

 **-Ciel2031**


End file.
